Hit and Run
by TheDudeLordOfFantasy
Summary: Riding a bike has its ups and downs. One of the advantages is that you get your exercise…one of the disadvantages is that your chance of serious injury in a motor vehicle accident is greatly increased…COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing that has to do with Numb3rs no matter how much I'd like to.

A/N: This fic was inspired once again by a song on a CD that I just got. The song is "Artist in the Ambulance" by Thrice. I don't know why the lyrics made me want to write a fic like this but it did so I wrote what my brain told me to.

* * *

The wind was in hair a few moments before. 

What happened to that feeling of flight?

What happened to the feeling of freedom that he'd become so greatly accustomed to?

He had no warning...he saw a large object out of the corner of his eye sweep in to him.

He heard a squeal and a thud of flesh hitting metal. He smelt burning rubber. He felt himself fly through the air then fall. His skull collided with something hard and his limbs cried out painfully. His chest was on fire.

_What was going on?_

He heard a car speedily drive away.

He clenched his eyes shut.

_What was going on?_

He couldn't move without causing an eruption of pain to tear through his body. The pain was dulling his senses. He couldn't breathe.

Why couldn't he take a breath?

He heard voices. He heard sirens.

Where were those lights coming from? They showed through his clenched eyelids.

He felt someone above him asking him something.

_What was going on?_

Where was Don? Don would be there if anything were wrong. He said he would.

_What was going on?_

He was lying on his side but soon was pushed gently onto his back. What was being put over his mouth? He felt the oxygen move more quickly as he tried to take steadier breaths. What was being put around his neck? Why was his button-down shirt being ripped open?

He heard a man speaking to him. What was he saying? He had to focus...he had to pay attention.

He opened his eyes slowly and they frantically shot around the scene he was lying in the middle of. There was an ambulance and a few police cars. All were flashing their lights brightly and their sirens were blaring loudly. A small tan car was at the edge of the scene, which was taped off so people couldn't enter. A young couple was standing outside it talking to a cop who was writing something down on a pad of paper.

Why was he lying by the side of the road covered in blood?

_What was going on?_

He saw his bike a few feet away. It was a mangled piece of metal barely recognizable to him.

He then managed to stop his eyes frantic searching as he noticed that a few people wearing EMT uniforms were huddled around him checking him over. The one closet to his head kept talking to him.

What was he saying? He tried to focus.

"Sir? Sir?" the voice said loudly and clearly. How could he not have heard what he was saying before? "What's your name?"

Why did he need to know his name? What was going on?

"Charlie Eppes," he mumbled, but it barely heard through the mask that was over his face. But the man over him apparently caught what he said.

"Charlie you've just been in an accident but we're here to help you. We're going to..."

His voice started to fade away as he felt his eyes start to close again.

"I need you to stay with me Charlie," the man said sharply bringing him back and his eyes shot open. "Whatever you do don't close your eyes."

He heard the man start talking to his fellow colleagues and couldn't help it when his eyes started to droop once again.

He was so tired.

He felt himself being lifted gently onto a gurney. He moaned quietly.

Why did he hurt so much?

_What was going on?_

All that blood couldn't be his. The pain was so unreal…

He heard the man talking to him while he felt the gurney being placed down again. Machines started beeping and he felt people start hooking things up to him. He heard metal doors slam shut and the vehicle he was in shook slightly.

He heard the EMTs rattle off stats to each other but nothing made sense to him.

His eyes were completely closed now.

He needed to tell Don something.

Something important, but what was it?

He saw florescent white light through his eyes. He felt himself moving.

Where were they going?

_What was going on?_

He heard the man keep talking to him but he couldn't help but fade away.

_What was going on?_

The last thing he heard was the siren. The last thing he saw was the light through his closed eyes. The last thing he felt was the pain. The last thing he thought was...

_'Where's Don?'_

Then he felt himself slowly slip into a sweet pain free bliss.

* * *

A/N: I will most likely continue this, but I think I might be able to leave it open as a one-shot. I just need to figure out what's going to happen next. 

I highly suggest that you look up the song "Artist in the Ambulance" by Thrice. It won't help you understand this fic or anything like that, I just think it's a great song with fantastic lyrics.

So anyway I like reviews as most people do so if you like and want more please tell me. I always work faster with more reviewers.

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs and am not trying to claim ownership in any way. I like to entertain myself by making my favorite characters do whatever I please in my own little world.

(A/N: I meant to have this up yesterday but wouldn't work. Evil computer...)

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock in the evening when Alan Eppes decided to head off to bed. He'd been waiting up for his youngest son to arrive home. Charlie was tricky to understand. He said he'd be home right after school, but he still wasn't home and probably forgot what he said anyway. He was the perfect definition for the absent-minded professor. 

Alan quietly clicked off the television set and stood up in his gray T-shirt and sweatpants. He wandered into the kitchen and put his half-empty glass of water in the sink. He'd do the dishes tomorrow morning.

So many things were on his mind.

His sons had gotten into another one of their meaningless fights a few days ago and hadn't spoken to each other since. Don didn't come home to dinner and Charlie was angry constantly. You seriously couldn't get more than three sentences out of your mouth before he stormed off.

His son's fights always made Alan a little bit nervous. Charlie took everything Don uttered to heart and he would do anything his big brother said, but Don never seemed to realize that.

He was one of the only people who was actually able to actually hurt Charlie.

Don got frustrated with Charlie recurrently and often was the one who started the feuds; he didn't know how to deal with Charlie. Alan didn't either but at least he didn't go around picking fights with him.

He sighed quietly and started to climb the stairs to his bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed quietly and ran his fingers through his graying hair as he wandered back down the steps to answer the door.

"How many sets of keys do I have to make Charlie before he stops losing them?" he muttered quietly to himself.

He opened the door preparing to see his youngest son's apologetic face, but the man that stood on the porch was definitely not his Charlie. A man wearing a police uniform was standing nervously in the porch light fiddling with his hands.

He appeared to be a little older than Charlie and had dark tanned skin with hazel eyes. His hair was short and close to his scalp. He was looking at his shoes but looked up immediately when the door opened.

Alan was a little startled. What was a police officer doing on his doorstep?

"Hello?"

"Are you Alan Eppes?" the man asked. His voice seemed a little timid, as if he had to say something he didn't want to.

"Yes," Alan responded a little confused.

"Mr. Eppes, I'm Officer Mark Breckenridge of the LA police department." He paused for a second. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure," Alan said escorting Mark into his house. He motioned to the couch. "Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm fine, thank you."

Alan sat down in his recliner and peered at the man in his living room.

"Mr. Eppes," Mark started his eyes darkening slightly. "I'm sorry to inform you that your son, Charles Eppes, was involved in a motor vehicle accident at 9:45 evening,"

Alan felt his entire body tense. Had he heard right?

"That can't be right," Alan said shaking his head. "My son doesn't have his license. He rode his bike today and was coming home on it."

"I'm sorry sir, but he was hit by a car while on his bike."

Alan stared in disbelief for a few moments then rubbed his face with his hands and held them there.

"Is he alright?" Alan asked looking up with damp eyes.

"I'm not sure," Officer Breckenridge said quietly. "The last I saw of him was when the medics managed to get him stable and loaded him into an ambulance."

"Oh god…" he muttered as what he was being told set in. "Oh god…" he lowered his head and sat staring.

"Sir?" the man tried getting his attention once again.

"Charlie was always careful on his bike…always," Alan said keeping his face hidden. "How could this have happened?"

Mark seemed to hesitate when Alan looked him in the eye.

"The person responsible was suspected to be driving under the influence of alcohol…"

"So you're telling me that my son," Alan's voice broke and his eyes blazed, but when he continued his voice was full of renewed vigor. "was hit because of a man's stupidity! Because of a man's drunkenness! Do you know who did this?"

This time Mark couldn't even hold his gaze.

"No sir…it was a hit and run accident…"

Alan closed his eyes tightly and tried to hide his silent tears.

"What hospital is he at? I have to see him…"

"Would you like me to drive you?" the officer asked with compassion in his voice. His eyes were sad yet kind.

"I can drive myself," Alan said forcefully, standing and wobbling as his knees felt like giving way.

First his wife…now maybe his son?

"I'd really like to bring you there. You don't seem up to driving yourself. Please it's the least I can do."

"Alright," Alan agreed not feeling like arguing.

He needed to see his son. He needed to know if he was going to be okay.

Mark got up and helped Alan out the door and to the passenger seat of his car. Alan took out his cell phone and dialed Don.

Don had to know even though Alan didn't feel like telling his son that Charlie could be dead.

Don would hate himself forever if Charlie died before he could tell him how much he loved him…

* * *

Agent Don Eppes was still at his office. He didn't know why he hadn't left yet. He finished his latest case and should be home. Terry and David left hours ago but he was still sitting there in his office, leaning back in his chair, and staring at the blank wall in front of him. 

Something didn't feel right to him. Something felt wrong but he didn't know what. It couldn't be anything on the case because he went over it several times and found that had caught the right guy.

He just had a bad feeling.

He always had these bad feelings when he fought with Charlie. He always felt guilty afterwards because he always said things he knew Charlie didn't deserve to hear.

Alan usually was the one to make them resolve their arguments because they were both too stubborn to admit when they were wrong.

Don sighed, stood up and grabbed his coat. He was being silly. If he felt so bad about yelling at Charlie why didn't he go apologize sooner?

He had to tell his little brother how sorry he was.

Once he got into his car he dialed his home phone number only to get the answering machine.

That was weird. Why wasn't anyone home?

He decided to dismiss the thought and kept on driving toward his brother's home. He had to go the long way because part of the street was blocked off because an accident happened early in the evening. Don could hear the sirens from outside his office building because the hazard occurred so close to it.

Don kept the radio off. He needed the silence. There were so many things on his mind.

What was he going to say to Charlie when he saw him? Would Charlie once again tell him it wasn't his entire fault? Would Charlie understand? Would they end up fighting again like they always did?

His cell phone started ringing and if he hadn't put it on the dashboard he wouldn't have heard it. He flipped it open with his usual greeting.

"Eppes."

"Donnie, it's dad," he father said from the other line.

"Hey Dad, I just tried the house but no one was there. Where are you? Where's Charlie? I have to talk to him."

"I'm on my way to the hospital." That's when Don noticed that his father's voice seemed troubled and wavered slightly. Don's body tensed up.

"What? Are you alright?" Don exclaimed, now worried.

"I'm fine Don but…" he heard his father's voice crack slightly and his heart started pounding in his chest.

What was going on? Who was in the hospital?

"Dad, where's Charlie?" Don asked quietly fearing his answer.

"He's at the hospital," his father's voice said heavily. "He was in a car accident."

Don could barely swerve out of the way of the nearing van he had unconsciously drove in front of. The driver of the vehicle beeped loudly but Don didn't hear it.

How could Charlie be in a car accident? He didn't have his license.

"He was hit while on his bike," his father continued.

"Is he alright?" Don managed to ask after several minutes of him trying to form the words.

"I don't know. Don…"

He felt sick, but tried to keep his voice steady. He had to be brave...for his father...

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Don said as his father wavered. "Which hospital is it?"

Once his father told him, he drove out in the middle of oncoming traffic and changed directions then sped of to see his brother. He completely ignored the people's horns and swears through their open car windows.

He had to see Charlie.

The way his father put it….it didn't sound so good for his little genius of a brother.

"I'm on my way," he said hanging up the phone.

He had to see his brother.

He had to know how bad he was hurt.

He had to tell him how sorry he was.

He had to show him that he cared.

He had to let him know he loved him.

He had to…

* * *

A/N: Yes I decided to make this a serial (mostly because of all the reviews I got!). I felt like I couldn't leave it by itself. I decided to explore to see where it would lead so I will go on until I am satisfied with it. 

Thank you so much reviewers! I actually think that this fic got the most reviews on the first chapter of anything I've ever written. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys make me smile : -)

Please review for more. I really take into account what my reviewers say (as you can see from the first chapter). Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Own nothing that pertains to Numb3rs. I don't really own anything besides my mind anyway…

* * *

Officer Breckenridge insisted on waiting with Alan until Don arrived. They didn't talk much but Alan was unconsciously grateful to the man. He didn't want to be left alone at a time like this. 

Alan found out that the accident had happened only half a street away from Don's office. Charlie had the right of way and been crossing the street in the crosswalk when the driver ran a red light and hit him head on with his jeep. A couple, who witnessed the scene, stopped and called an ambulance right away. They tried to help him stay lucid but were afraid of moving him, but they caught the first part of the driver's license plate.

Alan and Mark were sitting in a few flimsy waiting room chairs. Around a dozen people were in the room with them. They were either watching the small television that was mounted high up in the wall or were reading various magazines that were provided for their entertainment. Alan tried to take his mind off his son for one moment but found that it was impossible. Alan saw Charlie's face in everything he looked at.

No one in the ER could tell him anything about his son's condition and Alan would've lost his mind if Mark hadn't reassured him. He said that he'd check again in a few minutes if they didn't hear anything.

After another ten minutes of waiting Mark did as he said he would and asked the lady at the counter if she knew anything but once again returned with the answer of no. Alan was almost going out of him mind with worry for his son. He didn't even know if he was alive…

Alan didn't understand why Charlie was all the way over by Don's office. He said he'd come right home after his classes but he didn't. Alan didn't know of any cases that Don and Charlie were working on together. He was a complete loss of reasons that Charlie would be that far away from Cal Sci.

He hated hospitals. Ever since his wife had been diagnosed with cancer he hated them with a passion.

The smell of antiseptic sickened him. The sound of constant beeps and murmurs of different machines made him want a power outage to occur so he could have on moment of silence. The feel of cold drafty air made him want the room to burst into flames so he could actually feel and not be numb with chilling cold inside. The off white color of the paint made him want to peel it away so it wouldn't make him feel so unwelcome.

He didn't look up when Mark stood again, but he did look up when he heard a voice he knew well.

"Dad!"

His eldest son rushed to him from the doorway. He stood to greet him and they embraced tightly.

"How is he?" Don asked quickly and out of breath as if he ran straight into the room from his car. He helped his father back to his chair next to the officer who brought him there.

Alan sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know Donnie. They won't tell me anything…I feel so helpless. I'm his father I should be helping him…not just sitting here."

"Yea…but I'm his big brother I'm supposed to be the one who watches over him, but instead…I pick on him," Don said spitefully.

"Excuse me," the man next to his father spoke up. "Will you be alright?" he asked Alan. "I hate just leaving you but I really have to go finish up my shift. I really don't want to just get up and leave…"

Alan cut him off quickly. "Nonsense you've done enough for me and my son already. Please I'd hate to keep you. Thank you so much…"

"It was no problem at all. I'll make sure to contact you when we find out who hit your boy," he said with a kind light in his eyes that slightly dimmed. "I lost one of my boys when he was extremely young…I know how it feels to feel completely helpless as a father…I hope your son will be ok…Good luck Mr. Eppes…"

And with that Officer Mark Breckenridge walked quietly out of the door with a faraway look in his eye.

The father and son pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Don stood up with an impatient growl. Alan looked up slightly alarmed.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out…" Don said sounding frustrated. "I'll be right back." His father watched him as he wandered purposefully toward the information desk.

* * *

"Who're you lookin' for sweet heart?" an older lady asked Don from behind the counter. Her fingers were poised over the keyboard of the computer; ready to search for the patient he wanted to see. 

"My brother, Charles Eppes," Don said slightly perturbed that she knew exactly what he wanted.

She typed the name into the computer quickly and waited for the information to load on the screen. She moved her spectacles up further on her nose as she read the monitor.

"He's was transferred to the third floor for immediate surgery a few minutes ago," she said. "You can go up to the surgical waiting room and see if you can get any more information on his condition up there but that's all I got here. Sorry hun."

"Thanks," he said quickly as he rushed back to his father. "He's on the third floor," he said urgently. "We can go wait up there."

Alan stood up and rushed to the elevator with his son in tow.

Maybe they'd finally be getting some answers…

* * *

They didn't receive any more information up there than they did down in the ER waiting room. The woman at the desk just said he was in surgery and that a doctor would be out as soon as they were done to tell them about Charlie's condition. 

Alan and Don were exhausted. It was almost midnight when Don noticed that his father had nodded off into a restless sleep. Don willed himself to stay awake. He had to be awake for when someone came to tell him about Charlie.

He'd been a useless brother so far…the least he could do was wait and see if he could redeem himself to Charlie.

Don didn't know why Charlie was so close to his office and that was the only thing he could think about.

What was Charlie doing across town?

He could've just been riding around thinking, but Charlie did most of his thinking inside.

He could've just wanted some extra exercise, but why be biking around at nine o'clock at night?

Then it hit Don.

What if he'd been riding over to see him? Was that what he was doing? Was he going to see Don?

That had to be it…

What could be bothering Charlie so much that he couldn't just call him…

Don gasped.

Charlie couldn't call him because Don was ignoring his calls.

Don ran his hands through his unkempt hair and sighed deeply.

What did Charlie want to tell him? They weren't speaking on a regular basis because of the argument they had but…

Then Don understood.

The argument…

Charlie wanted to apologize to Don…he wanted to stop the fight…that's why he got hit.

"It was because of me…" Don whispered to himself. "I started it…it was my fault…it was me..."

Don closed his eyes tightly and willed his tears to leave him. He ignored the other few people around the room. He could care less if they saw him. They were probably in their own little worlds anyway…probably worrying about their loved ones.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…oh god Charlie I'm so sorry…"

Those were the only words Don could mutter to try and comfort himself. They went unheard by those around him.

"I'm sorry buddy…I'm so sorry …"

* * *

A/N: Ok I know not much action…not much Charlie but I have a chapter layout that I wrote out in my Algebra 1 class (I hate being a freshman in high school) and I know what I'm doing now. I have ideas galore! Now allI have to do istype them out. I am working on it though! 

Once again I ask you to review for me…I smile a whole lot when I get reviews! Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Numb3rs as I've said many times before.

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE IF YOU READ MY FIRST EDITION OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER!**

A/N: Ok I just replaced my first fourth chapter with this one. I am so sorry my readers but some of you wanted more angst so I had no choice but to comply.(evil grin)

The only way I thought I could actually lead into a large Charlie angst scene for you was I had to fix the talk with the Charlie's doctor and his family. The end was all I changed just in case you wanted to just skip to that part. So please stick with me and try to realize how much I am trying to make this fic interesting. I usually hate when people replace chapters so please try and understand that I think that this chapter needed some help. Thankies!

* * *

There weren't many people in the waiting room. There seemed to be only one other family besides the Eppes. 

An older man with graying hair, who seemed to be almost as old as Alan, was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Don. A few seats away from him sat a small teenage boy with a sleeping toddler in his arms, who could be barley two, and a carriage, with a dreaming infant inside, was also in front of him. Next to him there was a girl who looked to be barley eighteen, who was extremely pregnant. The entire family, except for the older man, was pale from lack of sleep and dark circles were under their eyes.

Don didn't want to eaves drop but he had no choice in this situation. He unconsciously saw a man in scrubs come foreword through the doorway.

"Is there anyone here for Amy McTernan?" he asked.

Right away the girl stood up on unsteady feet. The older man followed slowly behind her.

Don heard them muttering and tried to tune them out. He almost succeeded when he heard the girl exclaim something and the man said something back.

"It's what she would've wanted Dad! You know this!" Don couldn't keep the words from entering his ears.

The man answered her quietly.

"Please there isn't much time. We need to know now…" the doctor said quietly.

"Dad…she's dead now. You know that right?" the girl said trying to get her point across but was apparently becoming overemotional. Tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks but the man didn't look phased at all. "She's brain dead…she's not coming back, but you know she would've wanted to do this…"

The man shook his head slightly.

"How can you be her legal guardian if you don't hold true to her wishes…she told me many times she wanted to give away her organs. All she did in life was help people…let her do it now in her death…please Dad…for Mom…"

The man slowly shook his head again and muttered something.

"How can you do this to her?" the girl screamed. "She wanted this! She wanted to be able to help people in a way that would really matter! How can you go against her last wish?" Her voice was loud enough to wake the infant and the toddler, who both woke up screaming. The girl rushed as quickly as she could to the infant and tried to calm it's screams. The boy tried the same with the toddler.

"Please sir…" she said walking back over to the doctor. "For my brother and me," she gestured to the boy still sitting in the chair calming the screaming child. "Do what she would've wanted…please…"

The doctor looked to be at a loss for words. He held up his hands slightly and shook his head. "I'm sorry but without the consent of her legal guardian I can't do anything," his voice became cold and he turned to glare at the girl's father. "No matter how much I'd like to."

The man returned the doctor's cold gaze. "Fine," he said spitefully. "Do it…give away her organs. You," he pointed his finger at his daughter. "Just remember that you killed your mother by doing this…"

The doctor looked at the family cautiously, but the girl ignored her father's words.

"Can we say goodbye to her?" her voice broke.

"Sure," he said gently. "But we don't allow children in the rooms. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she put the now calm baby back in the stroller. "Tim can you watch them for me. When I come back you can go in."

The boy barely looked up and merely nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

The girl left the room after the doctor but the man hesitated. He looked at the gaggle of children in the chairs, shook his head and then followed the two.

Don was surprised that Alan hadn't woken up by the noise. The children that had been screaming should've woken him up for sure but he slept on. Don was slightly glad that his father didn't have to hear the depressing argument between the family.

The infant in the stroller couldn't fall back to sleep and the sullen mood seemed to distress the child. He burst into tears and the sound of his cries woke the toddler once again. The teen, Don suspected was Tim, tried calming the boy in his arms but neither of the children would stop their cries.

Don felt sorry for the boy so he walked over to him.

"Need any help?" he asked quietly.

The boy seemed to hesitate in his response. "Please," he said quietly standing and rocking the toddler gently.

Don picked the infant up out of the stroller and held him gently in his arms. He calmed down almost instantly and smiled widely looking at him.

"Looks like he likes you," Tim said a small smile on his tired face. The toddler calmed down enough and drifted back to sleep in his arms. Tim sat down gently so not to disturb him. Don placed the gurgling baby back down into the carriage and rocked it gently. He sat next to Tim, who sighed.

"Thank you…"

"No, problem. Children can be a handful sometimes," Don said remembering when he had to watch Charlie when he was little. "Are they yours?"

"Mine?" the boy asked slightly surprised. "No, no no." he said in a rush. "They're my sister's kids. I don't want kids until I'm actually married. Just being their uncle is hard."

He adjusted the child in his arms gently, making him more comfortable.

"This is Tristin and that there is little Julian." The baby gurgled happily at hearing his name. "Tristin just turned two last month and Matt will be one in a week. Stephanie is almost due with her third and fourth." Tim sighed again.

"Not much of and age gap is there?"

"No. I don't think she can help it really. Her boyfriend is just so…I mean you'd think he'd learn how to keep from having more kids."

"She looks so young…"

"She turned eighteen this year," Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes carefully so as not to disturb his nephew. "She loves her kids don't get me wrong but she never expected them…I mean they were never planned…if you want to know why she has so many you'd have to ask her boyfriend." He said the last part spitefully.

Don looked concerned for a moment and would've asked him something else when another man in scrubs came through the door.

"Is there any family here for Charles Eppes?" he asked. The man was tall and had red hair. Freckles dotted his scruffy face.

Don stood up and Alan, as if by magic, awoke with a start. They walked quickly up to the man.

"I'm Doctor Thomas McGregory," he said extending his hand, which both men took turns shaking.

"I'm Charlie's father Alan and this is his brother Don," Alan said gesturing to his son. "How is he?"

"Why don't we have a seat," he said leading them over to the seats that they had just abandoned.

When they sat down the doctor sighed and Alan, along with his son, thought for the worst.

"Is he alive?" Alan asked quickly before Dr. McGregory had a chance to say anything.

The man sighed again.

"Yes," he finally said quietly and this time it was Alan and Don's turn to sigh. "But the bleeding in his chest cavity was pretty extensive, and he's suffering from something that we call Flail Chest," the man said quietly. His face was set in a grim line "Flail Chest is when most if not all the ribs collapse upon the lungs, usually creating damage to them. But that isn't what makes Flail Chest so damaging and dangerous. With no support to the thorax, because of his ribs collapse, his diaphragm is unable create pressure to expand the lungs. There is always a small chance of recovery from it.

"His right lung was punctured but we've treated that with a simple chest tube. He had some internal bleeding and we've been draining the lungs from blood that had started to fill them. He has a mild concussion and would've had serious brain damage if he hadn't been wearing a helmet. His left leg received three complex fractures that'll need surgery to repair, but we're waiting to make sure he is stable enough to handle the operation. His right arm also sustained a few minor breaks and his right shoulder was dislocated as well. We were able to set his arm and relocate his shoulder with no problems."

The man tried to give them each encouraging smiles.

"We hit a rough patch in the middle of surgery, where his heart stopped for a few moments but we started it up again and he made it through the rest of the operation without any problems. He was moved to the Intensive Care Unit to recover on the eighth floor. We'll be needing to monitor him closely for the next few days to make sure his lungs don't completely collapse and to make sure he is able to get oxygen."

Both the Eppes' didn't understand what he was telling them but they didn't need to. They could see it in the man's eyes.

Charlie was very sick…

He almost died…

He could get better…

He could get worse…

It all takes time…

"He'll need to go through some extensive therapy for his leg. His head injury was minor and the only thing we had major problems with was his breathing. We needed to intubate him once he was brought in because his lungs were unable to take air in and out. We almost had to perform a tracheotomy. We can't take him off the ventilator until we are sure he can handle it. And that wont be for awhile anyway."

They didn't hear him.

Charlie almost died…

Charlie could still die…

Charlie was very sick…

Charlie could die…

"When can we see him?" Alan asked quietly his voice breaking.

The doctor nodded and his voice became gentler. "You can come up and see him right now. Here, let me take you up."

They stood up and Don didn't know what was going on.

Charlie was very sick…

Charlie almost died…

Charlie could die…

Charlie's heart stopped…

Charlie was dead for a few seconds…

His brother died and a miraculously wasn't taken from him…

Charlie died…

Charlie could still die…

Don numbly followed the pair, who were still talking about his brothers condition. Don stopped in the doorway and turned to face the boy with his nephews. The boy had tears on his face as he rocked the child in his arms. He gave Don an encouraging smile and Don sent him one back.

Don knew life could be hard but his was never as hard as others could be. He felt sorry for the boy and his family. He wanted to do something to help but didn't know what.

Don's mind then wandered back to Charlie and he continued out the door.

Charlie was very sick…

He had to see him. He had to make it up to him.

His thoughts left the boy in the waiting room.

His baby brother could die…

That's all that mattered to him…

* * *

A/N: Ok there will be definite Charlie in the next chapter. I'm thinking I'll bring in the family in the waiting room again because I've always wanted to do a fic like this and…yea. We shall see…I have my reasons… 

Ok guys I am so so so sorry about this! I really hate writing a chapter then taking it down to fix but when a few of you asked me to have more Charlie angst I had to do as you asked. The only true way I saw fit for actually leading into a large Charlie angst chapter was by fixing this one. I asked my mother about motor vehicle accident's and injures that occur from them (she's an ICU/CCU nurse and has been nursing for more than thirty years) and she mentioned Flail Chest. That is when your rib cage collapses around your lungs making it so your diaphragm is unable to move up and down so you can't create the pressure needed to open your lungs. The people become extremely sick and need to either be put on a ventilator or need a tracheotomy. A very slim chance at recovery…so I thought "Perfect for the Charlie angst lovers!"

OK I'm posting my next chapter soon because I wanted this to be up before it so people had a chance to read it and unless my computer totally dies on me you should have the chapter tomorrow evening. Ok? Tell me if you like this Chapter Four better. OK?

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership in anyway to Numb3rs. I do claim ownership to all original characters you may read about in here so please there is no need to sue me. I have no money anyway.

A/N: Ok i kept my promise of putting this up the day after my _FIXED_ chapter four! Go me! Ahh...have to post this quick. "Noisy Edge" is almost on can't wait!

* * *

The elevator ride seemed to take hours, but in reality it took not even five minutes. No one spoke on the way up and awkward silence was what filled the air. 

Don was having trouble keeping his composure. After what he had just been told by the doctor he almost lost the strength he had to keep his head up high. Almost…

He was a FBI agent so he could seem stone cold and emotionless at times like these. He was never the one to let people in to see his thoughts or feelings. He was always the tough guy in school. Sure he joked around with his friends but he never lost control of his emotions. He always had to be strong for his weaker companions and for his little brother…

Always…

When the doors opened with a ding Don jumped slightly. He thought that they'd never get there at the slow pace the elevator seemed to be moving.

Doctor Thomas McGregory led them down the hall and through a pair of opaque glass sliding doors. They walked past a desk where around four nurses sat talking and writing on their charts. They looked at them when they entered but turned back to their conversations. There were about eight rooms set in the walls around the desk, and you could only fit one patient in each.

Don couldn't help but look into each room as he passed. In some rooms people were sitting around the bed and in others there was no one. There was a sign on the wall saying that only two people could visit at a time. Even though Don read this and wanted desperately to see his baby brother he knew his father had to see him alone.

He knew that he had to see him first and he had to do it alone…

Doctor McGregory stood in the doorway waiting for someone to follow him. "You can only have a few minutes with him since visiting hours are over, but you can stay in the waiting room until they start again if you don't want to leave."

Alan looked at his son who put a hand on his shoulder.

"You go first," he said quietly, willing his voice not to break. "I'll wait."

Alan looked into is son's eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, realizing what his son was doing for him.

He turned to the doctor who led him into the room.

Don leaned against the peach painted wall and rubbed his face in his hands.

Some of the nurses looked over at him with compassion but kept their distance. They knew by the look on his face that the man in the room behind him was someone close…

Someone he was desperately afraid of losing…

He couldn't lose him…

* * *

Alan entered the room behind the doctor and stumbled as he saw the scene that lay before him. 

It was strange for Alan to see his usually vivacious son so still. Even in his sleep he never was so peaceful.

He immediately sank into one of the two chairs that were set by his son's bed.

There was his son with the chalk white skin.

There was his son with the tube down his throat, unable to breathe on his own.

There was his son with his shoulder tied up and arm in a cast.

There was his son with the uneven heartbeat.

There was his son with the blood soaked bandage on his head.

There was his son with the tube in his chest draining blood from his damaged lungs.

He bent his head into his hands and tried to ease his sobs.

There was his son…

Thomas McGregory came behind him and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"There is still a chance that he can recover from this." His voice was gentle and quiet. "Don't give up hope yet Mr. Eppes because your son is still alive. He is very much alive…"

Alan continued to shake with sobs and the man left him alone to be with his boy.

There was his son…who looked just like his wife as she lay dying…

This was his son…

* * *

Alan came out of the room almost ten minutes later. Don had been patient for him and was shocked when he emerged. He looked ten years older than he was and his eyes were red and tears still remained on his face. 

He embraced Don tightly and then turned and kept on walking to the waiting room across the hall from the elevator they had arrived in. Just like Don knew his father had to see his son alone, Alan knew his son had to see his brother alone.

Don took a deep breath and walked into the room with his head down not wanting to look at Charlie. He was afraid at what he might see. He heard beeping and whooshing sounds coming from machines near the bed.

He made it to the chair his father had abandoned and sat down. Only then did he dare to look up.

There was Charlie…

He was pallid and his dark hair stood out terribly next to his deathlike flesh. An IV line snaked down his arm and into his hand. A large tube was down his throat and was pushing air into his lungs. Another tube was draining blood from his chest and was sucking it down into a clear box on the floor. His arm was in a large white plaster cast and his shoulder was tied up. His leg was under a light blanket but Don could see the outline of it under the covering and it was in a large splint. Around his head there was wrapped a blood soaked bandage and most of the skin that sowed was bruised or scraped.

That was his baby brother…

He looked at the monitors around him and tried to identify them all. He knew one had to do with his heart, another had to do with the ventilator, and another had to do with the tube in his chest. One was the IV drip and one held a bag of blood that was being drained into his wrist but that was all he knew.

His brother looked so peaceful and angelic. It looked like he had met his creator already.

Looked like he was gone…

Maybe he was…

Don was afraid to touch his brother's good left hand. It looked so cold and pale.

So fragile…

It looked like he was made from porcelain…

But he took it gently in his, trying to warm it.

"Hey buddy," he said quietly, clearing his constricted throat. "The doctor said you got hit pretty bad…"his voice faltered. That's when he realized that he couldn't keep his emotions in check all the time because with those words his eyes welled with tears and his voice broke.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… Charlie I'm so sorry I let this happen…I'm sorry about everything I said buddy…. Oh god I'm so sorry…"

He held Charlie's hand and bowed his head letting the tears fall freely.

"Nothing like this was supposed to happen to you…you're my baby brother Charlie…nothing bad is supposed to happen to you…I'm always supposed to protect you but instead… I ignore your calls…"

He tried to calm himself when he realized that he was rambling.

"What were you doing on your bike all the way over by my office?" he asked, his tears clearly showing in his words, but he didn't care. "Were you coming to see me? What did you want to say? What were you doing Charlie? I'm so sorry I ignored you calls…I'm so sorry… Charlie…"

He paused again trying to appease his voice.

"You better hang in there…" his voice broke but he kept going. "You better not let go…Dad isn't ready for you to leave him…Mom left…not you buddy…not you…"

His shoulder's shook and he couldn't help but cry out in grief.

"I meant to tell you Charlie…how much I loved you…you're my baby brother and I love you so much…I'm so sorry…so sorry…please don't let go…never let go…I need you…"

He couldn't stop the tears. He couldn't…

"I need you buddy…I'm so sorry…oh god I'm so sorry…"

He was alone with his tears and cries of grief.

He was alone with his brother…

And he liked it that way…

He didn't deserve comforting…

He didn't deserve anything…

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

A/N:Ok I'm working on Chapter Six now and am on a roll! Ok next chapter should be up soon and the family from the OR waiting room comes up again. I got so many reveiws telling me that it was a good idea to keep them in this. (:waves to Beth: Hi Beth!Of course I remember you! Glad you like this!) 

I chose to do both Alan's and Don's views on seeing Charlie. I think it turned out ok but I'm not sure. Hmm….oh well. I'll _**try**_and promise not to take down any more chapters to fix.

The settings that I use for the ICU/CCU rooms are true descriptions from the hospital that my mother works at so I am trying to make this a realistic as possible. I makes me feel good to have realism in a story and thats why I'm asking for help with it from my mother (a.k.a. The Medical Wizard!)

Ok so again Ireally appreciatereviews. This may seem a little short but I've had tests recently (twoof which i flunked)and can't work so much on this. It'll definitely get done though. That I promise!

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or anything Numb3rs related. I don't claim on owning Numb3rs by writing this story. The only things that belong to me are the original characters that I created and even they are based on people I know.

**WARNING!** I've upped the rating again because this chapter **contains swearing, mention of abuse and also a small act of abuse!** Please read with caution because even though I may only be fourteen believe me I know what I'm writing about. These original characters are actually based on my friends and family. I'll explain later… **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**

Don didn't like the idea of leaving his father but he had to call Larry and Amita to tell them what happened. He didn't feel like wandering around looking for a payphone and they didn't allow cell phone use in most of the hospital so he decided to head outside to call. He left Alan alone in the waiting room staring at the small mounted television.

To Don, the elevator ride seemed shorter as he rode down to the lobby. He walked past the main desk and the gift shop toward the exit. He felt the whoosh of chilly LA air as the doors opened and took a look at his watch.

It was almost three in the morning. Would Larry or Amita be up this early? Don didn't care. He needed to reach them as soon as possible. They needed to know about his brother's condition. They needed to be here…just in case…

Don sat down on one of the dimly lit benches on the sidewalk out side the hospital. The sun would be rising soon.

He rubbed his eyes roughly trying to focus on the task at hand. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial Larry's number when he heard a familiar voice coming from across the parking lot.

"I won't let you have custody over him!"

Don turned his head to see the girl from the third floor waiting room standing next to an old red car. Her long brown hair was in tangles and her eyes were still red from crying. Her father was on the opposite side of it, about to get into the driver's seat. He could see Tim sitting in the back seat; his head was down. The girl's sons were both in the two-seater stroller a few feet behind her, next to the rusted chain link fence.

"What are you going to do? Adopt him as your fifth child? You can't be serious," the man yelled sarcastically.

"I'm taking this to court and you better believe how serious I am! You abused me and you've been abusing him since I moved out! Now that mom is gone I know it'll be worse for him! I know it and I won't let you treat him like shit anymore! We're your kids for crying out loud!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Who would do that to their fucking children!"

"I do what's necessary!"

"Necessary my ass! What you do is child abuse and you wonder why I don't let you see your grandkids!"

The man got into the car and slammed the door, but that didn't stop the girl from yelling through the closed window.

"You can't avoid this! I'm bringing it to court! You hear me? Don't worry Tim I'll get you away from that bastard!"

The car drove off out of the parking lot and Tim looked back at his sister out of the rearview window.

"I promise…"

She sighed and slowly walked over to her children. Both seemed to have slept through all the screaming and yelling. She slowly pushed the carriage to one of the benches furthest from Don. She sat down heavily and started wringing her hands in her lap. Her black sweatshirt was worn and faded and her dark jeans had dirt and holes covering the exterior. She unconsciously started rubbing her very pregnant stomach. Her young face was pale and showed her lack of sleep.

Don didn't want to interfere in her business so he kept his distance as she yelled at her father. He didn't want to seem nosey but when a shiny black car drove up to the curb he knew he might not be able to keep his distance much longer.

"Where the hell have you been?" a tall well-built man screamed at the girl on the bench as he stormed out of the expensive vehicle. "I told you not to leave the apartment!" His dark eyes glinted and his short hair was gelled back. He was tan and wearing expensive "street" clothing.

"My mother had a stroke Danny," she replied quietly looking down at her hands.

"I don't give a shit about your mother Steph!" he yelled standing directly in front of her. She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I gave you a direct order not to leave and you did!"

"My mother is dead Danny!" she yelled looking in to his eyes.

"I told you I don't give a shit!"

At those words she started crying again.

"The only way I found you was by calling Laura!"

She looked back down.

"Look at me Steph," he said quietly but still as venomously as before.

She didn't do as he said.

"Look at me you little slut!" he hollered at her.

She didn't move.

"I said look at me you bitch!"

He slapped her hard across the face and the sound echoed around the parking lot. She didn't cry out but only made a muffled sound of pain. She looked up slowly, her eyes cold and hard. The kids started crying but she didn't look at them. She just kept her cold hard stare directed at Danny.

"Now see what you've done?" he yelled gesturing toward his kids. "Why can't you just do what I tell you?"

Don knew he had to step in and stop this before it got worse. He stood up and quickly rushed over to the two.

"Excuse me sir," he said loudly as he approached. "I suggest that you get back into your car and leave her alone."

"Oh yea? What'll happen if I don't?" he asked turning his attention from the girl before him and to Don.

He didn't want to fight the man before him so Don simply fished in his pocket and pulled out his FBI badge, which glinted in the dimly lit space.

"Special Agent Don Eppes," he stated simply. "Please get back into your car." His eyes seemed to dare the man to disobey him.

The man's jaw dropped slightly and he turned to go back into his car, but not before he said something over his shoulder to the girl.

"This isn't over Stephanie. You've tried to hide from me before but you'll never be able to get away from me." He then got back into his car and sped off with a squeal of his tires.

Don waited until the car had turned out of the parking lot before turning to the young woman.

"Are you alright?" Don asked as she tried to calm her children.

She nodded her head slightly as she lifted her infant out of the stroller, trying to shush him. She stood rocking him back and forth as the toddler kept wailing.

"Do you want some help?" Don asked politely looking at the young mother. Tears were in her eyes and she looked so lost.

She shook her head slightly. "You've done enough already." Her voice was small and quiet. She didn't look at him.

"Please let me help you," he pleaded. "I want to help you…"

She looked up at the sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you," she said.

He took the toddler out of his seat and sat down on the bench. Don remembered the toddler's name as Tristin.

Tristin almost calmed immediately as he was lifted up. He had beautiful blue eyes like his mothers and he looked at Don curiously.

"Hey there little guy," Don said quietly bouncing him on his knee. He giggled and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Do you have any kids Special Agent Don Eppes?" the woman asked quietly as Julian, her infant, calmed down and started to drift off again.

He shook his head and Tristin started to laugh again.

"Looks like you have a way with them," she smiled slightly. "I'm Stephanie Barlow nice to meet you. My brother told em you help with Julian before."

She tediously sat down next to him. The baby was asleep on her chest.

"He told me that your brother was sick."

Don nodded. "Yea…he got hit by a car last night."

"I'm so sorry," the girl said unconsciously rubbing Julian's back.

"I heard about you mother," Don said gently placing the drowsy toddler in the stroller.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to us screaming in the waiting room," she said quickly apologizing. "As you noticed my father and I don't get along very well, but the doctor did let her give away her organs." She tried to smile. "She'd be happy…"

Don gave her an encouraging look. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," she said hurriedly. "You didn't know her and you have your brother to worry about. From what Tim heard it didn't sound so good."

"No…" Don agreed. "It doesn't look so good…"

He sighed and leaned back on the bench.

"You can't give up hope though because when you lose that…you loose what you love…"

He looked at her.

"My mom used to say that," she said quietly.

Stillness descended between them for a few moments before Stephanie broke the silence again.

"Thank you for stopping him," she said breaking the silence.

He looked at her. "Well I couldn't just let him do that to you."

"Other people do… especially since they see me as trash…"

"Well that shouldn't happen to anyone, and certainly not to a lovely young woman such as yourself."

She looked at him and a smile finally reached her eyes. "Thank you…"

"Do you need help to your car?" he asked as she stood.

"Please…" she said desperately.

He took the handles to the carriage and followed her to a small rundown car. The blue paint was chipping and the doors were rusted but she didn't seem to mind. She opened the door and placed Julian in the car seat and Tristin in the other. They didn't wake and Don thanked god for that.

She shut the back door and opened the driver's door.

"Thank you Special Agent Don Eppes," she said with a small smile.

"It was no problem Stephanie Barlow. I'm glad I could help you."

She got into her car but rolled down her window.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked worriedly.

"I know some people, who might open their door up for me at two in the morning," she smiled but it faded slightly as she said her next words.

"I want you to know something," she said quietly. "Even though my life has been harder than hell at times, and even though some days I want to never wake up….I'm still here, because I believe that someday thing's will be better for us…haven't been so far but I still hope. And its hope that keeps me going.

"Don't give up your hope because that's the one thing people can take away from you but you can always get it back. Keep your hope safe and keep your hope strong."

Her eyes seemed sad as she put the car in neutral.

"Your brother will want to see that even though things looked rough you didn't give up on him. When he wakes up don't show him you've given up…be strong…"

She backed out of the space.

"I may see you soon!" she called back at him. "With the little one on the way I might be back here!" There was a smile in her voice as her beat up car drove out of sight.

Don sighed and sat back down on the bench he'd abandoned a few moments before. He rubbed his eyes, thinking about what she had just said to him.

Was he already giving up hope?

He sat up straighter remembering his task at hand. He took out his cell phone again and dialed Larry's number.

He couldn't be giving up his hope so soon…

He couldn't lose it…

Now with renewed strength he knew he could tell his brother's friend about the accident and knew that he could be strong for his father.

He knew that he'd be able to stand tall while waiting for news of his brother…

He knew he could…

Charlie was strong…

He wouldn't leave them like this…

He had his hope…

"Thank you Stephanie Barlow," he said quietly realizing that she helped him more than he could help her.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A/N: I know… I know… Alan wasn't in it that much and neither was Charlie but they will be soon. I based Stephanie on one of my best friends whose boyfriend abuses her. Recently she just got stitches from him stabbing her. I'm trying to tell her that she shouldn't be with him if he beats her and stuff but she says that its ok. Weirdly they got into a car accident yesterday. My friend's fine (thank god!) but my mom is now taking care of her boyfriend in the ICU. Weird… Tim is based on my younger brother and the father is based on my father… please don't ask… 

I needed to bring Stephanie in because I needed someone to tell Don not to give up on Charlie. I love my original characters don't you? (hee hee)

Ok some of you wanted to know how he wouldn't recover so I guess I'll tell you. If his ribs don't heal correctly his diaphragm may not be able to function properly, placing him on a respirator for most of his life and as I've said before not many people live from it. He can't get a lung donation because his lungs will heal but his ribs and diaphragm might not.

Please review but no flames please because I got one the other day on this story, which I removed because I couldn't read it again without thinking about stopping this fic. I put a warning on the top stating what was in this chapter so you can't say I didn't warn you. I love nice reviews though! ;-))

P.S. I didn't proofread this that much because I stalled so much because of that flame and I wanted this up as soon as possible. I will proofread later. Hopefully you will forgive my horrendous grammar and spelling!

Thankies a lot guys!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own my troublesome mind but nothing other than that.

A/N: This chapter was inspired, once again, by song lyrics. The song is called "Stare into the Sun" and it is by Thrice.

* * *

Don's thoughts wouldn't stop circling through his mind. 

He helped so many people.

He helped capture so many criminals.

All he ever did for his entire life was help people.

Wasn't he due for a miracle?

Why couldn't something happen to help him and his family for once?

Why was this happening to his angel of a brother?

He was staring at the occupant of the hospital bed. The whooshing of the respirator and the beeping of the heart monitor were the only constant noises in the room.

Don found that he couldn't move without panicking about missing his brother's final heartbeat…his brother's final breath.

It had been three weeks since his brother had been brought in and he had the surgery on his leg a few days after that. Most of the minor cuts and bruises on his face had slowly disappeared but his paleness was still present.

One of the older nurses, Dana Mitchell, explained to Alan and Don why Charlie hadn't woken up in that period of time. She said that they had to keep him unconscious so he wouldn't reject the respirator like most people and to give him a chance to heal.

Don liked to count the breaths of his brother. He'd always stop when he reached one hundred though and then start over. But he didn't really know why.

Maybe it was because he always thought that when you reached three digits was when you reached Charlie's territory.

Don and his father were both sitting in chairs in the darkened room when they realized that something was wrong.

Something was very wrong…

The machines started to beep wildly and the youngest Eppes started to thrash about. His heartbeat spiked on the monitor and his entire body tensed.

Hospital personnel rushed immediately into the room and ushered the two family members out.

A male and a female nurse held him down as he tried to pull the ventilator out of his throat with his one good arm. Dana, the nurse who explained the professor's condition, carefully filled a hypodermic needle with fluid and stuck it into his IV.

His eyes darted wildly around the room until they reached Alan and Don, who were standing outside the window in the far wall.

He was terrified and his confusion was plainly written in his eyes.

It broke their hearts.

Slowly he started to calm until his eyes drooped once more.

The two nurses that held him down slowly left the room but Dana stayed and wrote something down on her chart. She looked older but wise, as if she had been doing this for decades.

Her kind blue eyes turned toward the two frightened family members as she put the chart back on the end of his bed. Don remembered her introducing herself to him earlier. She made him feel calm then and even calmer now. She had the presence about her.

"Would you like me to explain what just happened?" she asked kindly reading their minds.

They nodded slowly afraid to speak. Don didn't take his eyes off the form in the room

"Sometimes when people on ventilators wake up they rebel against the respirator and try to remove it," she paused for a moment. "Someone on the last shift noted that they gave him the sedative then but apparently didn't, but no harm came to it. He seems to be recovering nicely Mr. Eppes and could possibly be off it soon."

She gave them a genuine smile.

"We may be able to remove it by the end of the month."

"Why did he react like that?" Alan asked quietly apparently shaken. He couldn't get his son's eyes out of his mind. Don still didn't take his eyes of his brother.

"How would you like to be breathing through a tube this big?" she asked holding her fingers up in a small circle to make a point. "It's the body's natural reaction."

Don didn't hear the conversation because his mind was elsewhere.

He walked back into the room alone. He stood by the bed and brushed back his brother's dark hair.

"Hey buddy," he whispered gently. "I know you're trying to get back to us…I know you want to come home but you can't right now. Now you have to stay asleep to get better…"

He sighed and placed his hand on his brother's.

"A few of your students have come by," he said mostly to comfort himself. "They wanted to tell you that they miss your classes. Larry said that 'Get Well Soon' cards are flooding the mailbox. He and Amita miss you so much Charlie. Dad and I are so scared of losing you but they say that your getting better…"

He stopped and looked down at their hands.

"They didn't find the guy who hit you, but they're still looking. I know you though…and you wouldn't care if he were caught. You never blame anyone but yourself for problems…you and your problems Charlie…"

"We love you buddy and we know your fighting this. We're so proud of you. Keep on coming…then we'll be able to go home and watch old black and white movies like we used to…you look so much like mom now…please don't go…

He became unconsciously aware of his father standing in the doorway. He knew he heard most of what he said. He turned around to face him and saw tears on his face.

"He can't go…" Don whispered to his father tears in his eyes also. "This time he can't follow mom…"

Alan didn't speak but just walked forward and embraced his son.

"He won't Donnie…if I know your brother as well as I think I do…I know he'll do as you say…he'll stay right where he is…with his big brother…"

* * *

After another week both Don and his father were too afraid to leave. So when the visiting hours were over they slept in the waiting room until they could see Charlie again. They barely left for food, finding it more convenient to buy all the nutritious goodies out of the vending machines. 

They wouldn't even rest when he was taken off the respirator and the sedatives. Don and Alan both found it hard to trust the hospitals anymore.

Don wouldn't listen to the doctors anymore. The only person he would listen to was Dana. She seemed to understand what he was going through and she told him everything in plain view. She didn't sugarcoat things like he wouldn't understand them.

He wasn't a child…

He understood things better than most did and the doctors made it seem like his brother was suffering from a minor chest cold, but he wasn't.

Dana told him the truth and he thanked her for that.

Charlie's diaphragm was almost as good as it had been and his lungs were progressing nicely. His shoulder was completely healed but his leg and his arm would take more time.

Even though he was off the breathing machine they were going to keep him up in the ICU until he was awake just to make sure a relapse didn't occur.

Don was once again alone with his brother when Alan left to use the bathroom. Don felt a little weird being alone with him again. With the ventilator gone it seemed quieter…more peaceful…he found that he liked the silence of the room.

Why ruin it with his rambling?

He kept remembering what got his brother into this mess. Their stupid fight on some stupid topic that he didn't remember. What would he tell his father? How could he explain why his brother almost died because he was stubborn? How could he explain that because of an unsaid apology his brother almost died?

How would he…

He was about to turn towards the window to see a gray cloudy sky when he saw Charlie's fingers move.

The movement was so subtle that he wasn't even sure he'd seen it at first. But then he saw his fist clench gently.

Don put all his attention in that one little movement. Slowly he put his hand in his brothers and squeezed slightly.

Charlie squeezed back.

"Charlie?" Don said quietly. Another slight squeeze. "If you can hear me, come back to us…"

He saw Charlie tense under the blankets.

"It was my fault…" Don mutter quietly.

His eyes still remained closed and no more movement occurred but Don knew he was listening.

"It wasn't supposed to last this long…none of our fights are supposed to last…I'm so sorry I got you into this…the doctors say you'll be alright. They say you'll be fine…you'll be fine Charlie…just come back…"

Don bent his head slightly and when he looked up he saw a pair of brown eyes looking back. They weren't open very far but they were open and staring at him.

"Don…" His voice was so small. It sounded like only a breath.

"Charlie," he replied ecstatic.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"You were hit by a JEEP in downtown LA almost a month ago," Don said leaning forward. "The doctors say you'll be fine. You're going to be fine now… you're fine…"

"Hmm…" Charlie's eyes started to close again but this time it didn't worry Don. His brother needed his rest after all. "That's good…"

Don squeezed his brother's hand.

"I love you buddy…"

"Hmmm?" Charlie said with a slight smile on his sickly face.

"I said 'I love you'," Don said louder.

"Hmmm?" A bigger smile.

"If you keep this up I'll beat your butt at basketball when you're up to it…"

Charlie seemed to sink back into the bed as sleep took him again.

And he squeezed his big brother's loving hand.

Miracles can happen…

Don received his miracle…

* * *

A/N: Ok I know that took some time but its bee a really weird week and I couldn't work on it and I have become an insomniac. Okay my reasons for not posting this earlier. 

1. I have this MAJOR term paper due next week and I've been working on that and have been reading this book on radiation's affects throughout the world and what an attack would be like. It's really long and boring but I find it so interesting…

2. One of the coaches at our school died and almost 4,000 people (I'm not joking) showed up at his wake and then the head coach had a seizure during the middle of class because he was upset and forgot to take his meds. (he has epilepsy or something) Weird week…and the seniors had their last day of school today…

3. My old schools carnival was last week and I worked (in the pouring rain) in the balloon and glow-stick tent raising money for my church. I sold the measly helium balloons for $2 bucks each! (rip off! I did not make up the prices) but I did get to play with the ginormous helium tank! (that was awesome! The entire time I was working my voice was always higher than normal)

4. One of my reveiwers on my PR fic has been very nice and asked for a custom fic. So I've been working on that because i stalled for a really long time!

Ok those are my excuses. I AM SORRY! I know I've posted other things but my mind started those randomly! As Charlie would say: I can't choose what I work on because I want to or because it's needed. I have to work on what's in my head and those works were in my head. :-)

So next chapt will be up hopefully soon. I didn't like this chapter so much. I don't know why though…something just annoyed me with it…hmm…tell me what you think…

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen

P.S. The way Dana explained why people rebelled against the ventilators is exactly how my mother explained it. Just thought you might like to know. :-)


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own a small portion of my unused brain but I know for a fact that I do not own Numb3rs.

* * *

Charlie was moved to one of the lower floors to be monitored until he was released. He had woken up a few more times since being in ICU but he didn't stay awake long and could barely hold a conversation. 

Don had just returned from his brothers home with a bag full of "Get Well Soon" notes and gifts. Since he could decorate this room Don decided to try and brighten his brother's atmosphere with some encouragement. His mind was full of happy encouraging thoughts about his brother's recovery but his mood seemed to be lowered greatly when he entered the elevator.

A woman was standing in the corner with a double stroller. Her eyes were red and she was pale. Her hair was in tangles but she didn't seem to care.

"Stephanie?" Don spoke up.

"Don?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked lightly but then realized that this wasn't a friendly meeting. "What happened?"

"It's Tim," she choked out.

Don's heart dropped. Even though he didn't know this family for long he felt a special bond toward them because they were there for him when he needed someone. They cared about him, a complete stranger, so soon after their own mother had died.

Don wished he could be that selfless.

Her face broke into tears and her young children looked at her as if scared for her.

"Shh, Stephanie," Don said moving foreword and gently holding her. She didn't resist his comforting gesture, if anything she relaxed into him. "Tell me what happened."

"I went to the house today looking for him… no one seemed to be home," she sobbed into his chest. "My father's car was gone but it didn't feel right…so I went looking around the house and I found him…he was tied up in the closet. It seemed like he'd been in there for almost a week…he didn't have any food or water…he was beaten…"

"Oh god…"

"He wasn't moving and…he was so cold…he was barely there at all…It's my fault! I let that monster take him again!" Her voice was full of rage as she slowly pulled away from Don's caring arms.

"Was he arrested?" he asked.

"No," she spat. "He ran…again."

She tried to compose herself but failed and flung herself in Don's arms again sobbing.

"Oh god…how could I just let this happen? Oh god…"

"It's alright Stephanie," Don said rubbing her back gently. "It'll be alright…I promise…"

Don wasn't sure how he could promise such a thing to this desperate young woman, but he'd do whatever it took to make things right.

* * *

Don stayed with her as she visited her brother who was in the ICU. He was suffering from major dehydration and malnutrition, cracked and broken ribs, a broken arm and collarbone, some internal bleeding, and a minor concussion. 

The doctors thought that he'd been beaten by a bat or something similar, but said that'd he'd recover given time.

Don knew that his father would be wondering where he was but he couldn't leave Stephanie.

She had no one now but he children and her brother. She couldn't bring Julian and Tristin into the ICU so she left them with Don in the waiting room. Like with Don, even though she didn't know for that she felt safe with him. She trusted him…

Both the children were sleeping again and Don considered taking them down with him to visit Charlie, but knew he couldn't just leave. So he waited and tried to be patient while she sat with her brother.

She told him about how her friend Carmen wouldn't let her stay in her apartment anymore. Said she was afraid that Danny would come looking for Stephanie and she'd some how get involved.

Steph had been living out of her car for the past two nights and barely had enough money to feed her kids let alone herself.

Don was beyond belief that someone's friend would do that. How could anyone do that? She was about to deliver twins and had two small children already. She was unemployed and her abusive boyfriend and father were after her. Her most prized possession was her beat up car, which looked like it was about to die.

How could anyone do that especially to a sweet-hearted girl like Stephanie? How could her only friend do that?

Don was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands listening to the dull sound of the television. They were talking about the importance of the automobile in today's society. Don almost laughed at the irony of it but because of recent events found he could not.

He felt someone looming over him and looked up to see Stephanie.

"Hey," he said quietly straightening in his chair. "How is he?"

"He'll live," she muttered sitting down heavily. She sighed. "You should get back to your family. They must be wondering where you are."

"I think they'll understand but just in case they're worrying can I go and tell them what's happening?"

"You don't need to ask. You're an adult."

"I know but I didn't just want to take off on you…"

"It's fine…you know where I'll be."

He got up to go into the elevator with his bag full of "Get Well Soon" gifts for Charlie, but turned around halfway out the door.

"You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No, why?"

"No reason…I'll be right back."

And with that he left to see his brother.

* * *

When Don entered the room he heard a television quietly going. The news was on again but they had a different story on now. 

"Hey, Dad," he said as he entered the room. His father turned around in his chair.

"Donnie, there you are! I was about to send a search party out for you. Where'd you go?"

"Do you remember me telling you about that girl I helped in the parking lot awhile back?"

"The girl with all the kids?" he asked. Don nodded. "Yea."

"I met her in the elevator," he sighed.

"What happened?" he asked noticing his son's face.

"Her brother is up in ICU now."

"What? Why?"

"His father beat him and left him to die. If his sister hadn't had went over to check on him…" he shook his head.

"The father did that?"

"Yea and she's living out of her car with her two going on four kids."

Alan moved his head slowly from side to side. "That shouldn't be. From what you've told me she's a nice girl. Why does it always happen to the good ones?"

"It doesn't always happen to the good people it's just you notice it when it does. I just wish I could help them…"

He sighed and looked at his brother.

He looked better. He had color in his cheeks now.

"How is he?" he asked opening the bag and starting to set the cards and gifts on the small tables in the room and on the bulletin boards on the wall.

"He's doing better," Alan said with a smile. "Last time he was up he asked for you. I just told him you were bringing him presents and then he fell back to sleep." He chuckled. "He liked the idea of getting presents though."

"That's Charlie for you. Do you want anything out of the cafeteria? I was thinking of going down to get something."

"No, thanks," Alan said. "I just ate actually. They have a special on hamburgers and fries today. It's quite good actually."

"Thanks, Dad. I might just get that." Don got up to leave. "Would you or Charlie mind if I went upstairs to help out Stephanie? She's really distraught. She thinks it her fault…"

"We understand," Alan cut his son off. "Don't worry Charlie and I aren't going anywhere. Help her…she helped you…"

"Thanks Dad." He gave his father a hug and wandered down to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

"Hear anything?" Don asked entering the ICU waiting room holding two white Styrofoam containers and a paper bag. 

"They might move him to another floor tomorrow," Stephanie said taking the empty bottle out of Julian's mouth.

"That's good," Do said placing one of the containers on the wooden coffee table in front of her with a bottle of Pepsi. "It means he's getting better."

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the container in front of her.

"Lunch," Don said opening his own food.

"You didn't have to do that," she said quietly putting her son back into the stroller.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thanks." She twisted the cap off her soda and took a large gulp. "Does your father mind you not being with your family?" She asked opening the container and taking a large bite of the burger.

"No," Don said starting his own food. "If anything he encouraged it. I think he likes being alone with Charlie. Gives him time to think."

There was silence for a few minutes as Stephanie and Don ate. You could tell she hadn't had a good meal in awhile. She practically devoured her food in less than five minutes. Don couldn't understand how she could live like that but he didn't want to bring up any subjects that might offend her. So he kept his mouth shut.

But he knew he couldn't for long because he had an idea.

"I was thinking…" he started slowly setting down his food and keeping his eyes down. "If you need a place to stay…well, I'm almost never at my apartment and it's two bedrooms but I only use one and its clean and in a nice part of LA and there's an elevator so if you still need a place when Tim's released and…"

He caught himself babbling and waited for a response but got none. "Look I know I haven't known you for long and I don't know much about you but I was just thinking and…" He looked up and stopped as he saw her face.

She was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you out and…"

"Thank you…" she said quietly grabbing him in a hug. She started sobbing. "That would be really nice… thank you…"

The few weeks' events finally had caught up on her. Her mother's death, her father's blame, her boyfriend's abuse, her best friend's abandonment, and her brother's near death…the events went on and on.

He held onto her knowing that she need him as a lifeline.

Knowing that she needed him to keep her grounded.

Knowing that she just needed him…

He held her and rocked her gently knowing that he had just saved her like she saved him.

* * *

A/N: Ok…how did you guys like the return of Stephanie and Tim with little Tristin and Julian! Just when you thought the angst might be over I bring this up! ;-) 

I do not plan on making this Stephanie/Don by the way but if a lot of people suggest it I just might comply. I was thinking about it but I was afraid of people's reactions. You see I like to write slight romance. So I might just hint it instead of outright saying it but tell me!Oh and if you want more Charlie angst i have another medically correct idea if you'd likeme to use it. TELL ME!'Kay?

I just got back from a GC concert in New Jersey not even an hour ago . They had awesome warm up bands (I got one band to sign my shoes and their CD!) and I kidnapped my best friend from school and we drove to this casino and spent the night. Her mom and my mom went gambling and we went to the concert! I banged my head to all the loud songs and now my neck is swollen (no joke) and I'm in pain but I decided to type up the ending to chapt 8 anyway. How awesome am I?

The book I'm reading about the atomic attacks and radiation is called "In Place of Folly" by Norman Cousins. I find it interesting but the writing could've been done better.

So tell me what you want for next time. 'Kay? Oh and if you like Charlie angst turn to my new story "Not Another Teen Prank", lots of Charlie angst to come!

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will…I will always be a freeloader without a dime to my name.

A/N: You wanted more Charlie hurties? Then here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

Don helped move Stephanie into his apartment over the next few days. She spent most of her time with Tim, who had been moved from the ICU. He was released after being treated for severe malnutrition and dehydration.

The police were still looking for their father. Tim moved in with Don as well.

Only when Tim was released did Don realize how long Charlie had been hospitalized. He hadn't seen his brother for almost three days but he didn't think either his father or brother would mind. He knew they'd understand.

He hadn't been to work for almost a month but Terry and David understood and covered for him. He probably would've lost his job if they hadn't helped him. During that month's hiatus he was in the office for no more than three hours a day and did most of his work either in the hospital waiting-rooms, or on his cell phone whenever he could.

He was hoping now that he would be able to get back to his regular workday schedule so he could catch up on what he missed…but he knew he was wrong to think so when he got a message from his father.

In brief the message said that something was wrong with Charlie and that he needed to get to the hospital. It had been on his cell phone and his father had left it the day before. He sounded extremely distressed and that worried Don.

He thought his brother was going to be alright.

He thought that the worst was over…

What had happened now?

What could've possibly gone wrong?

* * *

Alan didn't know what was going on. It was just a rush of words to him. He noticed that Charlie was having trouble breathing and pointed that out to one of the nurses. He left for not even five minutes to see where Don was and when he came back Charlie had a tube feeding him oxygen under his nose.

When Charlie's new doctor, Dr. Lean, tried to explain what was happening Alan wasn't listening. He didn't understand how Charlie was getting worse.

He was out of the ICU and was off the ventilator…now what?

He did pick up one word though.

Infection…

That wasn't so bad was it? They could fix that couldn't they?

But when he asked the Asian man about that his heart dropped when he saw him slowly shake his head.

"Sometimes the antibiotics work…sometimes they don't…I'm sorry Mr. Eppes. I'm afraid it's all up to your son…"

His words kept repeating inside his head.

Sometimes…

Sometimes they don't…

I'm sorry…

I'm afraid…

All up to your son…

I'm sorry…

I'm afraid…

Alan was afraid.

He was afraid of losing his son. He was so scared of losing him.

He couldn't lose another that he loved. He just couldn't…

* * *

Don entered Charlie's room to find him awake and his father asleep in the chair by the bed. Charlie was paler and had large bags under his eyes. He was still breathing on his own but it was shallower than before. He had a new room and a different tube-like machine to help him breathe.

When Don walked through the door Charlie had been looking out the darkened window. The sun had finally disappeared behind the LA skyline and left the once saffron and rose colored heavens a dark midnight blue and black.

"Hey buddy," he said gently walking towards his ill brother.

"You just missed it," he heard him mutter back. His voice was different, it rasped when he spoke. It sounded like a slight wheeze.

"What I miss?" Don asked ignoring a worried feeling that wormed its way into his heart and stomach. He walked over and sat down on the large window ledge next to half a dozen 'Get Well Soon' cards.

"The sunset of a lifetime." He smiled slightly but almost immediately started coughing. Don straightened slightly and waited for him to stop. He hadn't heard anyone cough like that before.

Charlie stopped and spit into a trashcan next to the bed. Then he sat back up and closed his eyes leaning into his pillows.

"Did Dad tell you yet?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Tell me what?" Don's stomach dropped.

"My lungs are infected." Charlie couldn't look at his brother and suddenly became interested in a small tear in the white blanket that covered him. His good hand started to fiddle with the loose strands of thread as he tried to ignore his brother's saddened eyes and the painful wheezing in his chest.

Don stared for a few moments waiting for Charlie to fill him in with some more information but when that didn't come his mind worked out all the possible outcomes of this situation.

He opened his mouth after a few moments but Charlie burst into that horrible cough once again. This time he coughed hard enough to throw him forward into a painful sitting position. Don rushed over to hold him up and keep him from jerking too much. Their father woke with a grunt and saw the situation but could do nothing but wait for it to pass.

Once Charlie had stopped and taken a few good deep breaths Don lowered him gently.

"Thanks…" the youngest Eppes said quietly. He closed his eyes slowly breathing deeply trying to ignore the pain his body was feeling. He didn't hear the small conversation his father and brother were having but opened his eyes after feeling his brother's warm hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be right back Charlie," he said quietly. "We're just going to be right outside. You try and get some sleep okay?"

Charlie gave a small awkward nod and closed his eyes again. Hearing the door opening and closing quietly. He drifted off listing to the beeping of the monitors, his wheezing breaths and his steady heartbeat.

All those sounds combined with the pain he felt told him he was still alive.

But for how much longer? the doctor hadn't actaully told him he had a chance of not surviving the infection but he wasn't stupid...

His thoughts on death fell away as his mind shut down but were replaced by something much more pleasant and memorable.

The sunset that evening truly was the sunset of a lifetime…

* * *

A/N: I know short but hey I like feedback and was wondering what you think should happen next.

I like little twists… I already have two different epilogues. One for if Charlie lives. And two where Charlie dies. (I'm rooting for #1! i dont like killing my favorite characters...) My grandmother died from a severe lung infection she got whilein the hospital so it isn't impossiblefor this to happen.

So please tell me what you'd wish to see. It's been so long since I updated so I thought you deserved what I had so far.

Thankies!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever about Numb3rs. I only own the original characters and settings.

A/N: So many of you reviewed rooting for epilogue number one so here it is! All 2,302 words of it…

* * *

It had been almost a month since he had been released and Charlie still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be alive.

He almost died at the scene of the accident months ago and he almost didn't pull through during the surgery. Then once it seemed that he was home free his still damaged lungs became infected. He could tell that his doctor didn't expect him to survive through that obstacle either but he did.

Once his cast was removed from his leg he would be receiving therapy for it. He was told that he would most likely have a limp from now on but that didn't bother him so much, it wasn't like he was an athlete or anything. (He would always be able to beat Don at basketball.)

His broken arm was still in a cast as well and it bothered him at first. It made it slightly difficult to write legibly but that didn't stop him from working on the many problems that were in his head. He still wasn't back teaching at Cal Sci and wouldn't be for some time but he always was working on something.

At the moment, though, he didn't have a pencil or piece of chalk in his hand. In fact there wasn't a pad of paper or a chalkboard anywhere around the young professor. He was working on his new challenge of late.

"Can you say Fibonacci?"

He was lying on the couch, in the sitting room, with his injured leg propped up by pillows. On his lap sat a small toddler, who shook his head giggling. His chest was still sore but the child seemed to realize that and was never rough around him.

"I don't think he'll be able to say that for quite some time, Charlie. You know he is only two."

"You have no faith in my teaching abilities," Charlie said smiling and looking at Tim who was sitting in the armchair a few feet away. "You'll see. Soon Tristin will be reciting his time's tables. Won't you, Tristin?"

Tim laughed slightly brushing his dark shaggy hair out of his pale face.

Alan had offered to watch Stephanie's kids for her after the birth of her two youngest. She had a set of twin girls soon after Charlie had been released. She named them Dana and Christi.

She was still staying at Don's apartment with her brother and all of them had grown extremely close to the Eppes family. Both Don and Charlie felt like Steph was their sister and they were almost uncles to her children. Tim even felt like a part of their family.

Alan loved seeing them over at the house. He missed his boys being so little and kept insisting that he didn't have anything better to do since he was retired. They were there almost every day.

Stephanie was still unemployed but Don said something about his office needing a secretary and that he might be able to get her the position if she wanted it. It would pay well and her family could still stay with him until she had enough for her own place.

The truth was that he enjoyed having the company.

Stephanie had embraced him when he told her about the job offer but told him she'd rather wait until the twins were at least three months old. Don told her he would keep the position open until she was ready to take it.

Her father had finally been caught and arrested almost two weeks ago and he was going to stand trial for child abuse and attempted murder of his own son. Both Stephanie and Tim were going to have to testify against him to make sure he got exactly what he deserved but neither of them was too happy about having to see him again. But they knew that sometimes you have to do what you don't want to.

They had to make sure he never hurt anyone else ever again…

"Tristin," a voice called from the doorway. "It's time for you and your little brother and sisters to take a nap."

It was Alan. He was acting like a grandfather to the children and they absolutely adored him. He wandered over to the couch and the young boy raised his arms above his head wanting to be held. Alan picked him up and held him in one arm.

"You're getting so big," he said kindly. "Soon you'll be bigger than me!"

That made him start giggling again. He rested his head on the elder's shoulder and started sucking his thumb.

"Time for you to go to sleep upstairs," he said starting for the stairs. "I'll be right back you two, lunch is almost ready."

"Thanks Dad."

"Thanks Mr. Eppes."

Charlie adjusted himself slightly on the couch.

"So when does that come off?" he asked Tim eyeing the large black cast.

"The doctor said only in a few more weeks. How about you?"

"Only a few more weeks for my arm, but a bit longer for the leg." Charlie had a weary smile on his face. "I'm getting tired of being waited on. If the leg cast was off then I could at least go places without people asking me if I'd like help."

"My sister bugs me enough about this," Tim said knocking on his broken arm.

Charlie had found out soon after meeting Tim that he had graduated from high school a week before Charlie's accident. He had an almost perfect GPA and extremely high SAT scores. He seemed to have a knack in the mathematics field and was very fascinated when he found out that Don's brother was a mathematics genius. He and Charlie had long discussions on different mathematicians and of different math and science related principles.

Charlie was also ecstatic when he discovered that Tim had an interest in his field. He and Charlie had long discussions on different mathematicians and of different math and science related principles. Charlie enjoyed talking to someone who shared his interests.

The boy kept insisting that he wasn't going to go to college though. He kept saying that Stephanie needed his help with the kids and that he wouldn't have the money for it anyway. Charlie asked him if he even applied for scholarships or anything that might've made it possible for him to go to school but his answer was always no.

Charlie asked his sister what she thought about the matter and she said that she wanted him desperately to go to school. She kept insisting that he go and that was the only reason he actually took the SATs. Their mother wanted both of them to continue their education.

Alan arrived back downstairs with Stephanie and they both wandered into the kitchen.

"Lunch will be ready in five so get yourselves situated boys," he called from the kitchen. "And Don said he might stop by for lunch today seeing that he let out early today. So don't scream if you see the front door open without warning."

"Alright Dad," Charlie called back. He sat up straighter and swung his legs off the couch gently. He grabbed the metal crutches leaning on the coffee table and stood with them tucked gently under his arms. He was getting better and better at moving around the house with assisting pieces of metal.

Tim stood up slowly holding his broken arm to his sore ribs. Moving for both him and Charlie was painful because of their broken ribs but both of them were gradually getting used to the occasional jolts of pain.

They made their way to the table, which was set for five people. Tim and Charlie had settled into chairs opposite each other by the time Stephanie arrived out of the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade. Alan followed her out a few seconds later with a large plate of sandwiches. She sat down next to her brother while Alan sat down next to his son. They were just about to take their food when they heard a familiar voice come from the front door.

"Hello?" Don peeked into the dining room. "Aww… Don't tell me you started without me," he said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Not yet, Donnie, but hurry up or we'll have to start," Alan said taking his sandwich.

Don immediately sat down next to his brother and his smile faltered for a second.

No one really noticed though… it was only for a second…

Everyone served themselves and the instantly conversations started. Their chatter ranged from what Don was working on, to what Charlie was trying to tech Steph's two-year-old. A small silence spread during the center of the meal as most of them tried to contain their laughter.

That's when the young genius spoke up, barley able to contain the information he so badly wanted to tell.

"Tim," Charlie started. "I have to tell you something."

The boy looked up from his examination of his lunch. "Yeah?"

"Well, I applied you for a scholarship to Cal Sci and," he paused. "You got the scholarship…"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the boy across the table. He looked at the paper and opened it slowly. His jaw dropped.

"Charlie," he said in a voice that wouldn't have been heard if the table was as noisy as it had been moments before. "This pays for everything. All of the tuition… all of the books…everything…"

He looked up with a face filled with amazement.

"How did you manage to…"

"I had to pull some strings but it was mostly because the grades you've managed to uphold. You were a worthy candidate. And I asked Steph already so you don't have to worry about her needing your help during the day. Cal Sci is close enough so you can keep living with Don and your sister if you wanted..."

Tim's face exploded into a smile that he targeted to the man across from him and Stephanie shared the look.

"Thank you…" he said. "Thank you so much…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, after lunch was cleared away, almost everyone was sitting in the living room watching baseball. Tim and Alan were in a heated discussion about the best player's stats, while Stephanie didn't seem to care either way. She just kept throwing in whatever input she had to give.

Charlie was still sitting at the kitchen table writing something out in a notebook when Don came out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand. He looked up as Don sat down next to him.

"What are you working on?" he asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Something for Larry," Charlie said setting his pencil down on the table. He looked at Don hard. He'd been acting weird around him lately and he didn't know why. Now seemed like a good time to ask. "What's wrong?"

A rare look was upon Don's face. It was a look of concern and memory. Charlie could tell that he was thinking hard about something.

"Nothing," Don said setting his beer on the table. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

A small silence settled between them for a moment. Don took a large gulp of beer.

"Don, if you can't talk to your own brother about what's bothering you who can you tell?"

He set his bottle down gently before speaking up.

"You almost died Charlie," Don exclaimed quietly, not wanting the people in the living room to lose concentration on the game. "And it would've been my fault…"

Charlie's jaw dropped.

This was what it was all about?

Don had been acting strange around him ever since he was sent home.

"Don, you weren't the one who hit me with that JEEP. So the accident wasn't your…"

"But it was my fault that you were out on your bike in the first place."

"I've always known about the chances of getting into a biking accident," Charlie said calmly. "It's not like you forced me onto my bike and made me ride it…."

"I started that fight," Don continued as if Charlie hadn't spoken. "I should've stopped it before it started. I don't even remember what it was about…"

"Well neither do I and I don't expect to dwell on it either."

Don looked up from his lap and stared at him.

"How can you just forgive me like that when I was the reason you were almost killed?"

"You're my brother… we do stuff like that."

He smiled widely but Don couldn't drop his gaze. They heard their father yelling at the television form the other room.

"Come on," Charlie said, suddenly shutting his notebook and standing leaning on the table. "Let's go someplace else to talk."

Don looked up surprised. "Huh?"

"Go dump that," Charlie said pointing to his beer. "And let's go out for a real drink. I'll buy."

Don's eyes widened. What was getting into his little brother?

"Sound good?" Charlie asked without missing a beat using his crutches to gain more balance.

"Sure…" Don said still dazed at what his brother was proposing.

He'd never been out drinking with Charlie before. He didn't even realize that Charlie knew what a bar was.

Don emptied his bottle into the sink and threw it into the recycling bin.

"We'll be back in a bit Dad!" he called opening the door.

Their father was too far into his baseball discussion to hear him. Don smiled slightly.

"You ready?" Charlie asked from behind him.

"Yeah," Don said quietly finally showing a genuine smile. "You know something Charlie… you are truly one of a kind…and I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Same here, Don," Charlie said following his brother out the door. "Same here…"

End

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! I wrote this in less than an hour after failing to fall asleep at 3 in the morning. After immediately finishing this I wandered over to my bed and passed out. :-D

I hope this seemed to be a good way to end this because I just rolled with an idea and it took me to this. You never really see Charlie drink so I thought about him and Don going to a bar.

Now everyone is happy: Stephanie has a place to live and good people to help out with her kids, Tim is going to go to college, Charlie is back home, Alan is acting like a grandparent, and Don finally can let some guilt of the accident leave him. :sigh: YAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS!

Most of you said you liked seeing Don with kids so I threw in that scene with Charlie and Tristin just for cuteness. ;-D

So now that that's over I hope you can still find it in your hearts to tell me how you liked (or didn't like) the ending! I hate ending fics…it's always so final and I never know if it's good enough! I get so frustrated… :sigh: Oh well!

You so totally haven't seen the last of me though. I am working on three new Numb3rs fics at the moment and have ideas for about four more so I think I'll be here for awhile!

Thankies all my reviewers!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


End file.
